


Letter of Invitation [Meanie]

by tskisuki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asdfghjkl, I write so many University AU, M/M, Student Seventeen, Uwu Mingyu, and maybe some other idols, idk why, love letter uwuuwuw, maybe it's because i'm in university pfft, meanie, this kinda cringey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tskisuki/pseuds/tskisuki
Summary: A poker face campus Idol rejects every single invitation he gets to go to the dance, since he despise those dumb events.But once he receive a letter from a quiet, shy, face hidden boy he doesn't know...he decides to give it a go?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Seventeen - Relationship, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> An idea i had last year but never posted.  
> I have this habit of writing starter and ending but never the process... :,)  
> So it takes awhile for me to ACTUALLY FINISH A STORY ASDFGHJKLL  
> and that's why i write (long) oneshots instead hahahhhahahaha
> 
> welp there will be chapters in this fanfic oho.
> 
> Forgive me if there are grammar and spelling errors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeee first chp leggo~ :D

💌

Wonwoo's mouth opens as he yawns the biggest yawn a person could with a loud sound. Obviously getting stares from his classmates and his friend, who’s next to him. He nudges the younger’s arm, making the other stop yawning. “What’s with the yawn? You didn’t even do shit yesterday, right?”, the friend said as he packs his stuff in his backpack.

Wonwoo leans his head on his hand, “How do you know if I didn’t?” He lifts an eyebrow in question, which his friend rolls his eyes.

“Let’s see… you finished the assignments that’s due 2 weeks later, done the project that’s based on the chapter our professor hasn’t cover yet, completed the exercise that’s supposed to be discussed this Thursday, also d-“, Wonwoo hovers the pen in his hand over Jun’s mouth.

“Your argument is declined.” Wonwoo stands up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, leaving his seat.

“Where you going?!” Jun shouts, turning to Wonwoo who just got out of the door. “Rooftop”, Wonwoo peeks his head from the door before leaving the classroom completely. Jun sighs as he takes his bag and leaves the classroom also.

Wonwoo walks through the halls, corridors, passing some people with the same expressionless face. Though he shows no emotion, girls around the campus sometimes squeal because of his good looks. Though some boys just stared at him, obviously jealous but, some of them do find Wonwoo attractive also, which Wonwoo doesn’t mind. But one thing for sure, he’s not interested in any of them or any relationship. He rather be studying to have better a future when he’s done with University.

As he was walking up the stairs, he accidentally bumps into someone, causing them both to back up a little from the impact. Wonwoo look at the other person, mad internally but it shows no such thing at his face. Since the other was a bit taller, he lifts his head a bit to get a full view of the other’s face.

“Ah- s-sorry…” the other male says with a quiet almost un-hearable voice. Wonwoo shows no respond but just look at the other who has his head down and half face covered by the big scarf wrap around his neck. Since there was only silence, Wonwoo decides to just continue his walk up the stairs but was stop by the other male when he suddenly grab the hem of Wonwoo’s jacket.

“ _U-um…”_

Wonwoo looks at the man’s hand and then to his face, with a supposedly confuse face, but what others see is just a poker face. The taller man removes his hand from Wonwoo hastily, rubbing his fingers together afterward. Wonwoo could tell the other was nervous, but for what reason? Who knows.

Suddenly the male rummage through his coat’s pocket taking out what it looks like a pale blue envelop. He slowly hands out the item to Wonwoo, who tilts his head as his eyes laid on the letter. He points to himself in question to which the other nods. Wonwoo takes the envelop, flipping it to see nothing is written on either side.

“ _S-sorry…”_ he says, voice again so quiet, before power walking pass Wonwoo, who looks at the man as he left. Wonwoo look back at the envelop, putting it in his jacket's pocket before taking a step up the stairs to the rooftop.

~#~

The evening wind caressing his face lightly makes Wonwoo’s already tired self more sleepy as he eyes slowly closes. He fall backwards, putting his hands behind his head as he closes his eyes to sleep.

“JEOOOONNN”

Wonwoo sighs tiredly when he heard that voice of his friend. Wonwoo refuses to answer back, turning sideways to not see his friend, who's climbing up the stairs with a grin. Jun sits beside Wonwoo once he got up, poking the other’s back with a juice box. Wonwoo groans, sitting up, grabbing the box from Jun’s hand. Jun opens the bread package, nibbling on the bread while Wonwoo stabs the straw into the juice box, sipping on it afterwards.

“So, you heard about the dance right?” Jun starts a conversation with his tired friend who lazily sips the juice. Wonwoo doesn’t answer, but Jun knows that silence means that he **did** hear about it. _And_ , Jun also knows how much Wonwoo hates it too. Jun smirk, nudging Wonwoo’s arm with his.

“No, I’m not going. Fuck those things man. It’s just a waste of time.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes, laying back on the ground with his eyes looking at the sky. Jun shakes his head with a slight laugh.

“Come one dudeee. Don’t be a party poop-er~ Just this one time! We won’t have these thing anymore next semesterrr” Jun kicks Wonwoo’s leg with a pout. Wonwoo kept looking at the sky, not bothered by his friend’s actions. Jun rolls his eyes, going back to eat his bread. “ _Maybe you’ll even find someone…_ ” _,_ Jun says quietly, making sure Wonwoo doesn’t hear it, but he did.

“Such imagination you have Jun.” Wonwoo says, sipping on his drink, still not looking at his friend. Jun smirks playfully, scooting closer to Wonwoo. “You never know Woo~”, he munches his last piece of bread with a cheeky smile. Wonwoo glance at the other, still un-bothered by his ridiculous assumption.

~#~

Class ended hours later. Wonwoo informs Jun that he'll be leaving first since he still hasn't gotten his nap from lunchtime because Jun kept disturbing him. Jun wants to force Wonwoo to go out with him and his friends after class, but before he could utter a word, Wonwoo already left the room. Jun sighs as he decided to just give up on it.

Wonwoo is about to get out of the gate when he was stop by a girl who suddenly jumps out. The girl smiles shyly at Wonwoo as she puts a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“If you have nothing to say then bye.”

“Ah- wait!” Wonwoo stops his track when the girl moves in front of him, blocking his way. “Umm~ there’s the party next week and they recommend us to go with a lover or someone, and I was wondering if you would like to go with m-“

“Not interested.” Wonwoo voices out with a poker face as he continues his walk home, leaving the girl speechless and face so mad, she stomps away.

~#~

He twists the doorknob open and walks inside, locking the door after him. He sighs as he puts his bag on the floor and drops his body onto the couch, obviously tired from the constant rejecting he has to do the whole day. These girls never learn their lessons even after seeing him declining every single invite he got. He leans his head back to the couch and he closes his eyes in tiredness. He flinches when he felt water dripping on his forehead. He opens his eyes to seeing his housemate, Hoshi, grinning at him. “Want a drink?”

He walks around the couch, proceeding to seat beside Wonwoo who wipes his forehead with his sleeve. He took the cup that’s filled with carbonated drink from his housemate. He takes a sip from the drink, putting it on the coffee table after.

“So you going to the party with anyone?” Hoshi jokingly asks. Obviously he got a glare from Wonwoo, which caused the smaller to just laugh, punching Wonwoo's arm. “I’m kidding dude. How many have you rejected already?” Hoshi asks as he takes the remote, switching on the TV. Wonwoo lays his head back to the previous position, but eyes open as he looks at the ceiling.

“17.”

Hoshi chokes on his drink after hearing the respond. “17?! That’s more than last semester”, he says in between cough. Wonwoo shrugs, standing up from the couch and making his way to his room. “Where are you going?! Don’t leave your bag here! Heyyyy-” Wonwoo closes his room door, proceeding to open his jacket when something fell. He looks down and see a pale blue envelop. His mind suddenly remembers back about the event in front of the staircase. That mysterious boy who's bottom half face cover by that big scarf.

He takes the envelop from the floor, putting his jacket over the study desk’s chair. He sits down on the bed before observing the envelop in his hand, flipping it again to see if there’s really nothing written outside. After confirming, he finally opens it, seeing a piece of paper that has been neatly folded inside. He slips the paper out of its envelop. Proceeding to unfold it, revealing a very neat hand writing.

****

**_To Jeon Wonwoo,_ **

**_I know you’re weirded out by this letter,_ **

**_Moreover, you got this from a guy and not a girl,_ **

**_If you throw this letter after reading it, I understand,_ **

**_But please read it until the end...?_ **

**_I must say this to you before I regret it my whole life,_ **

**_Obviously you’ll get a lot of invites for the party next week...right?_ **

**_And I know how you always reject everyone, but if it’s possible,_ **

**_I would like to asks you to join me for the party?_ **

**_...._ **

**_I don’t know...why I’m even bothering asking when in the end,_ ** **_I know you’ll reject me, but, I just want to let it out_ **

****

**_I like you_ **

**_from M_ **

****

Wonwoo reads the last line. **_I like you._** He wonders what to feel after reading the letter.

Should he reject the boy? But he even wrote a letter for him, and remembering back their encounter, he tried his hardest to give him the letter, though he was obviously scared.

Should he accept the boy? But that would just give him false hope and Wonwoo is not that heartless though his face shows no reaction at all.

He reads the letter again and again, trying to figure out what to do when his room door burst open with Hoshi holding his backpack he left downstairs. “Dudeee! I told you to bring your bag with youu. You know how Jeonghan hates it when we leave our stuff around the house carelessl-“ He nags as he put Wonwoo’s back on his study desk, and immediately stops when he notices the man’s eyes still lock on the letter, obviously not listening to anything the smaller man is saying.

“Yaah! Are you even listening? What are you looking at?” Hoshi walks in front of Wonwoo, snatching the letter from his hands, Wonwoo obviously not caring. Hoshi eyes widen after reading the letter and seats beside Wonwoo. “Yooooo! This person sure is brave. Writing you a letter like this. Plus, these neatly hand writing.” Hoshi whistles as he observes the writing. Wonwoo stands up, going to his desk.

“What are you going to say to them?” Hoshi lays his back on the bed, eyes still on the letter. Wonwoo didn’t respond as he rummages through his backpack, taking out the books from inside and placing it onto the table. Hoshi lifts his head to face Wonwoo, waving the letter around.

“Hellloooo~ Don’t tell me you won’t respond at all. That’s just rude. _Though that’s how you always are_ ” Hoshi says bluntly. Wonwoo shrugs, “Dunno. I could just reject them…”, he takes the last of his book before placing his backpack on the floor, “…but then again…”, he takes a seat on the chair. Hoshi’s ears perks up when hearing the man stops his sentence.

“Oh? Is the _heartless_ Wonwoo finally considering someone’s feelings?” Hoshi sits up from the bed, eyes on the man. Wonwoo rolls his eyes, “…I don’t want to just throw away their effort like that. My face may be expressionless but my heart is not.” Wonwoo takes one of the book and opens it, taking the mechanical pencil on his table. Hoshi laughs at his statement as if it was the funniest thing he ever heard.

“Surreeeee dude~” Hoshi stands up, walking next to Wonwoo as he places the paper in front of him.

“Why not give them a chance then. Change your life a bit. Get a lover, ya know.” He smirks as Wonwoo looks at him with the blank stare. “How about you give me that advice again when you man up and ask your crush out?”, he smiles a fake smile at Hoshi who blushed slightly.

“HEY! THA-“

“SOONYOUNG! WHAT ARE THESE CUPS ON THE TABLE! CLEAN IT UPP!” Hoshi shuts his mouth when he heard Jeonghan’s voice, calling out to him, obviously angry. Hoshi sighs, walking out the door before shutting it behind him. Wonwoo slightly smile at his friend’s misfortune, as he sees the man leaving. Wonwoo turns back to his book, only to see the paper on it which reminded him again about the boy. He takes the paper, reading it one last time, before putting it on the side of the desk, continuing his studies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl i'm so bad at explaining things, i'm sorry...


	2. Sure, why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booop

The University's bell has already rang, indicating lunch time has began. Students walk out of their classes, some walking to cafeteria while some walking to who knows where. Jun went ahead and as always, going to buy lunch for both him and Wonwoo while the other went ahead and going to sleep at the usual stop a.k.a the rooftop again.

Wonwoo made his way to the stairs, turning a corner before bumping into someone. 

“Ah! S-sorr- “, the other opens his mouth but immediately shuts it, with eyes widen when seeing Wonwoo in front of him. Wonwoo technically was surprise but his face obviously doesn’t show it.

“Oh, it’s you.” Wonwoo says, didn’t expect to see the boy ever again considering how many students there are in the university, while the other male was shock when Wonwoo remembers him. He panics even more, digging his face deeper into the scarf. He immediately bows and started to walk away when Wonwoo grab his arm, pulling the man towards him.

“Come with me for a moment.” Wonwoo says, not sounding like a requests but more of a command. The other just blinking in confusion but was taken back when Wonwoo suddenly pull him upstairs to the rooftop.

Once they arrive, Wonwoo checks if there are people around. Seeing how the coast is clear, he pulls the boy onto the roof, closing the door behind him.

“ _Um…do-do you want something..?_ ” The other man voices out so quietly, but apparently Wonwoo still hears it, and obviously confuse with his question. _Wasn’t he the one asking for a reply?_

“Your letter, I read it” Wonwoo’s sentence made the boy tensed up. He starts to panic, hiding his face in his scarf, turning his back towards Wonwoo. Wonwoo sighs as he walks closer to the boy who was playing with the hem of his big sweater. Wonwoo walks pass him, and to the metal fences that avoid people from falling down and to their death. The boy still refusing to look his way.

“I must say I was surprise at first”, he leans his arms on the rail, looking down at the students who’s walking around in the open yard. He breathes in, looking up at the sky.

The boy head still dug deep in the scarf, hand grabbing the hem of his sweater. He is for sure scared...scared the rejection he’s about to get by the university’s idol. Obviously, he won’t accept his invite because that’s just ridiculous and he’s a nobody too. Nonetheless, the boy didn’t expect the answer that came from the man of his dreams.

“I’m ok with it.”

The boy lifts his head upwards with a surprise confuse face. “Eh?” He voices out. Wonwoo turns around, leaning his back to the rail as he looks at the boy. “I’ll go to the party with you.”

The boy’s eyes widen with shock. Not believing if it was reality or not. He raises his hand to his face and pinches his cheek. Wonwoo, witnessing the whole thing couldn’t help but chuckle which surprised the boy even more. “You laughed.” He voices out his mind.

Wonwoo raise his eyebrow, “Of course I can laugh.” Wonwoo walks towards him with arms in his pocket, stopping in front of the taller boy. “So…should I call you M? Or do you have a different name?” Wonwoo asks, making the boy slightly blush at the eye contact they’re making. The boy lowers his head, eyes on the ground “M-mingyu. My name.” He says softly.

Wonwoo tilts his head, trying to take a peek at the boy’s face. “Wonwoo, though you obviously already know that.”, he takes his hand out in front of Mingyu, making the boy look at it. “Let’s get along”

Mingyu shifts his eyes from Wonwoo’s eyes to his hand. He slowly takes his hand out, reluctant to shake the man of his dreams’ hand with his. Seeing how he was hesitating, Wonwoo takes initiative and grab his hand, gripping it, making Mingyu blush.

“ _L-let’s get a-along…”_ , he stutters. Wonwoo couldn’t help but find the other kind of cute in some way.

_Maybe this isn’t such a bad idea?_

~#~

Wonwoo rummages through the books on the shelf, checking the titles, seeing which one he could use for his case study. Suddenly, Jun runs up towards him from the side, poking him, getting the man’s attention. “Someone told me to give this to you.”, he hands out a piece of paper that’s design is covered with hearts. Wonwoo sighs, taking the paper and observe it.

Jun leans his back to the shelf, “Gonna reject this one too?” he asks jokingly. Wonwoo scrunches the paper into a ball and give it to Jun, making the other’s eyes widen.

“Oh shit. So heartless dude.” Jun took the now ball-up paper into his pocket, obviously going to throw it after he find a trash bin. Wonwoo doesn’t even bother to answer, and continue his search. After taking another book, he walks out of the aisle and towards the counter, Jun following from behind. He places the books on the counter, giving his library card to the worker.

“Dude, don’t you want to go with anyone to the party?” Jun asks, crossing his arm. Wonwoo looks at Jun with a raise eyebrow before turning back to the worker who’s typing out the books he’s borrowing. “You’re the same anyway.” He spoke out, making Jun’s mouth drops slightly.

“Ruuude. Well, that’s because no one here peaks my interest.” He says bluntly. Wonwoo just nods, hearing his friend’s _totally legit_ answer, but Wonwoo knows it’s because he has no guts to ask anyone out and no one has even ask him.

Jun has a eureka moment as he snaps his fingers together. He moves closer to Wonwoo, “Since you’re not going with anyone, why not go with me? Obviously as bros.”

Wonwoo scoff a laugh, shaking his head. Jun raise an eyebrow, confuse by his reaction. “What? It’s a great idea right?”, he nudges Wonwoo’s arm. Wonwoo takes the books and puts it into his backpack as the worker gave him an all clear to bring it home. He slings the backpack on his shoulder.

“Sorry to say, but I’m going with someone already.”

Before Jun could comment on that, Wonwoo already walked out the door, leaving him speechless.

“HUH?!” He voices out loudly, which causes the worker behind the counter to shush him. He apologies and runs after Wonwoo. “DUDE WTH DO YOU MEAN?! WAIT FOR ME!” Jun shouts after he steps out of the library and sees Wonwoo’s figure already so far in front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't proof read this pffft sorry if there is errrosss :,)


	3. New contact added?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jun doesn’t know that Wonwoo is going with a guy. So technically during the conversation, they use the term ‘they’ until he found out that Mingyu is a guy pfft.  
> But I use ‘him’ here cause it’ll be easier to understand that they’re talking about Mingyu XD

****

“Spill it. Who is it? “

Wonwoo doesn’t turn his head, eyes still focus on the computer screen in front of him. Jun, waves his hand in front of the other, trying to get his attention which obviously didn’t work. He rolls his eyes, opening the bread package before taking a bite from it. Wonwoo peeks at the corner his eyes at Jun before finally giving the other a break.

“I don’t know who he is really.” Wonwoo says. Jun raise an eyebrow, not understanding fully what Wonwoo meant. “What do you mean you don’t _know_ him?”

“Technically I only know his name but that’s about it?” Wonwoo responds, eyes still focus on his laptop. Jun became even more confuse, he faced palm himself, not believing what Wonwoo just said.

“Are you telling me you’re going with a... stranger? You don’t even have his contact?” Wonwoo shakes his head slightly, eyes still not remove from the screen. Jun scratches his head, “Then how are you going to contact him about _when_ and _where_ to meet during the party?” he asks.

“Ah...-” Wonwoo suddenly had a realization. He turns to Jun who knocks on Wonwoo’s head with his knuckles as if it was a door. “Hello? Is there a brain in there? Or just an emotionless soul?” Jun jokingly says. Wonwoo thinks for a moment.

“I’ll just ask him later when we meet.” Wonwoo says with no worry. Jun tilts his head at the respond. “How…are you going to asks him when you don’t even have each other’s contact? Did you plan to meet after class or something?” Jun raise an eyebrow, which Wonwoo just shakes his head, hands continuing back to typing thesis into his essay.

“Nope.”

“W-Wha-Then how???” Jun’s brain could die from trying to understand Wonwoo’s logic. Wonwoo shrugs, “I don’t think it’ll be a problem? We always accidentally bump into each other. I’m sure we’ll meet again.” Wonwoo says expressionless. Jun laughs loudly, getting some attention from students in the open yard.

“DUDE WTH Is **THAT**? You believe in fate or something?” He laughs until tears starts to form at the corner of his eyes. Wonwoo looks at Jun, obviously not effected by his teasing. He turns to his front and...surprise, surprise...maybe fate really is there for them.

He sees Mingyu walking out the main entrance of the university building, trying to make his way to the cafeteria when he was raided by a bunch of girls. Wonwoo stands up which startles Jun.

“Where are you going??” Jun asks with curiosity. Wonwoo turns his head to the older.

“To get his contact? You told me too, right?” Wonwoo says to Jun before walking towards Mingyu. Jun wanted to question him but didn’t manage to when Wonwoo jogs himself towards the crowd of girls. He observes Wonwoo, wondering what his friend is doing, sipping on his cold beverage. As Wonwoo was making his way towards Mingyu, there were some girls who stopped in front him.

“Wonwoo, I want to ask you somethi- “, Wonwoo puts his hand out, telling the girl to tell him later as he continue walking through the crowd of girls. Once he arrives outside the circle of girls, he calls out to the younger.

“Mingyu-ah!” His deep voice got the attention of the girls around the said man. The girls squeal seeing the university idol, Wonwo, in front of their eyes. He walks through the crowd and to Mingyu.

“ _W-wonwoo hyung?”_ Mingyu softly says. The said man stops in front of Mingyu, getting attention from the girls around them. The girls whisper some stuff that’s un-hearable for both male standing in the middle of the crowd. Wonwoo rummage through his jeans’s pocket, searching for his phone before handing it out to Mingyu. The man looks at the item, blinking a few times, not fully understanding what’s supposed to be done. Wonwoo reaches for Mingyu’s hand, which is surprisingly kind of cold, and places his phone on his palm.

“I forgot to ask for your contact yesterday. Could you give it to me?” He says bluntly, obviously not seeing how much of an effect that line gave to Mingyu and also the girls around them who squeals loudly. Mingyu blushes slightly as he nods. He types his contact into the older’s phone before returning it back. Wonwoo press on the call symbol, making Mingyu’s phone, that’s in his pocket, vibrates. He takes it out, seeing the contact was an unknown number.

“Now you have mine. There won’t be a problem in contacting each other from now on, right?” He asks Mingyu, which the other male nods, a blush still on his cheek.

“See you later then.” Wonwoo says while Mingyu nods again as a respond to the older’s words. Wonwoo made his way out of the screaming fangirls, and back to Jun who witnessed everything. What Wonwoo didn’t see was Mingyu, biting his lower lip slightly, hiding a smile from appearing on his face as he watches the older left. Also the boy took the opportunity to slip out from the crowd when their attention wasn’t on him.

“Yoooooooo. SHIT! You didn’t tell me that the one going with you is Kim Mingyu!” Jun says, punching Wonwoo’s arm as he sits back down to his previous seat.

“How do you know him?” Jun gasps at Wonwoo’s question. To him, that’s the stupidest question he has ever heard. He slams his now empty bread package on the table, sipping the last bit of the water in the beverage cup. He clears his throat as if to make a big announcement.

“Kim Mingyu, the University’s idol besides yourself. It’s his 2nd semester and he’s already popular as heck because of his looks. Well technically that’s what people say because I can’t really see his face because of that big ass scarf he always wears to hide his face. He also has been getting top scores in sports and academic. Technically if you look at it, shouldn’t he be your rival?” Jun puts a finger on his chin as he looks at Wonwoo who raises an eyebrow.

“Why should he? He didn’t do anything to me.”

Jun sighs again, “I mean, the popular war? Like in those movies, aren’t the popular kids always fighting to see who is more popular, or stuff like that?” Jun says in question. Wonwoo shakes his head as he shuts his laptop, putting it into his bag before zipping it. He flicks Jun’s forehead, making the man flinch in pain.

“You watch too many movies. I’m going first, peace.” Wonwoo walks away, wearing his backpack on one shoulder, while Jun behind him sticks hit tongue out at Wonwoo though the man can’t see it. He sits back on his seat, playing his phone before realizing he was about to be late for his next class.

“WONWOO WAIT!” He grabs his bag and rushes to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo leans his head on his hand as he listens to the lecture the professor is giving in front of the class. However, his attention was disturbed when he receives a notification, notifying him someone sent him a message. He decides to ignore it, and wait until the end of class before answering it.

Thirty minutes later, the final bell rang, indicating the end of the day. Students starts to leave the class and that involves Wonwoo. He switches on his phone, seeing who message him. It was...Mingyu?

**M**

Hello, this is Mingyu.

I’m sorry to disturb you at this hour and you’re obviously in class right now.

I’ll wait until you finish your class then.

Wonwoo types back a message seeing how the man did actually wait until he ends his class. How nice of him.

**Wonwoo**

Hey Mingyu

Class just ended

You want to say something?

Wonwoo types the last message before switching it off, putting it into his jeans pocket. He walks towards the front gate and waits besides it. He felt a vibration from his phone. He opens his phone again and read the message.

**M**

Oh it’s nothing

Um..actually

_M is typing..._

Wonwoo could see that Mingyu was typing for a really long time. He waits for a while before another message came in. Which surprises him by how short the message to be, seeing how long the man was typing.

**M**

Oh it’s nothing

Um..actually

Nevermind

Just pretend I didn’t send anything

Wonwoo felt weird after reading the message.

_Is this dude really going to be like this when they go to the party next week?_

Not that Wonwoo minds but, it’ll be very awkward for both of them. Plus, knowing the boy’s feelings towards him is also a note to keep in mind. Wonwoo decides to open Mingyu’s contact and press the call icon. He waits for the other end to answer. The ringing stops, indicating Mingyu has accepted his call. There was a short silence before he hears a voice.

 **“H-hello?”** , is what Wonwoo heard. Even during a call, his voice sounds so soft and quiet.

“Hey, Mingyu? What is it that you want to say to me?” Wonwoo asks in a blunt voice. Even without seeing it, he can tell the other was panicking.

 **“Ah-I-It’s- it’s nothing really! Please ignore it”** , Mingyu voices stutters. Wonwoo couldn’t help but felt like teasing the other. He doesn’t know why. He just felt like doing it.

“If you won’t tell me then have fun going to the party alone”, Wonwoo pretends to end the call which made Mingyu panic even more. He removes the phone from his ear but stopping midway when he hears the other saying something. He puts back the phone back to his ear with a slight smirk. “So you gonna tell me or…?” Wonwoo waits as the person on the other side went silent. He can hear Mingyu breathing in and out before speaking.

**“ Y-you see- since we’re going to the party… _together_ … I was wondering i-if we could go out before next week comes? I-I’M NOT FORCING OR ANYTHING! I-…i just thought maybe we could get to know each other at least a bit? I-I MEAN IT’S UNDERSTANDABLE IF YOU THINK IT’S A STUPID IDEA AND Y-“ **

“Sure I’ll go” Wonwoo interrupts Mingyu before he could finish his sentence. The younger male went silent, in shock by his respond. “Eh? W-what?”, is all Mingyu could respond back.

“When you want to meet?” Wonwoo asks bluntly.

 **“E-eh? Um...2 pm?”** Mingyu still confuses but answers anyway but in a questioning tone, not sure if the older is okay with the time. Wonwoo looks up, trying to remember if he was free during that time. But then he remembered back that tomorrow’s class was cancel the whole day.

“Where we’re going?”

**“The XX mall?”**

“Where you want to meet?”

**“At the front of the gate?”** Wonwoo sees Jun walking towards him at the corner of his eyes.

“Ok. See you tomorrow then, Mingyu.” Wonwoo ends the call before the other could answer or say anything back, putting the phone in his pocket. Jun walks closer with a raise eyebrow.

“Who was that?”, he nudges the other's arm while wiggling his eyebrows.

“None of your business.” Wonwoo walks out the gate after answering Jun who rolls his eyes and groan in annoyance at his friend’s secretive behavior.

“CoMEE ONNNN Telll meeeeee”

~#~

**[ MINGYU P.O.V ]**

“Ah- wait! Is it really fi-“, the call got cut off before Mingyu could finish his sentence. He looks at his phone’s screen that showed Wonwoo has ended the call. He bit his lip slightly, wondering if he should feel happy that his crush agreeing to hang out with him. Even if it’s not a _date_ , he felt happy. He smiles slightly but snap back to reality when someone nudges his arm, causing him to turn to the person beside him.

“Did it go well?”, the man beside him smiles.

“Minghao, he actually agreed to it. Omg what should I do. My heart feels like it’s going to stop.” Mingyu puts his hand over his heart, trying to check if his heart was still beating. Minghao laughs at his roommate's overreaction personality.

“Well don’t die now. You got a _date_ to go to tomorrow.”, he pats Mingyu’s shoulder before sitting on his bed that’s directly the opposite of Mingyu’s.

“Yah! it’s not a date. He doesn’t like me the same way. He obviously feels sympathetic towards me. Plus, I’m a dude. Last time I checked he was straight so yeah.” Mingyu argues back with a pout, which Minghao just shrug to.

“You never know. People can change”, Minghao smirks at Mingyu before laying on his bed and turning to his side. Mingyu rolls his eyes as he walks to switch off the lights of their shared dorm. He puts his phone on his nightstand before slipping into his bed sheets, his eyes looking at the ceiling. He sighs softly, closing his eyes.

“If only such happy ending would happen”, he says before drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //plays Happy Ending by Seventeen pffft  
> I'm sorry for lack of description and more to dialogue. But i'm just bad at explaining things :,)


End file.
